


Drunk in Love

by booyah_kaylaxeliz



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 06:24:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booyah_kaylaxeliz/pseuds/booyah_kaylaxeliz
Summary: A few squad members go out to the bar and Sonny gets wasted then very upset when he realizes that Rafael is engaged.It's not as serious as this description makes it seem, I'm just bad at writing them





	Drunk in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this is poorly written, I wrote this just now at it's so late but my tired self did the best i could with proof reading but that doesn't mean much lol

Fin sat next at a booth in the crowded bar enjoying his drink and people watching. Amanda soon slid into the booth next to him, shooting her partner a quick smile before sipping her drink.

"I didn't think it would be this busy on a Wednesday night." Amanda said, her voice raised over the noise of the bar.

"It's a bar in Manhattan, it's probably crazy every night." Fin shrugged with a chuckle, his eyes stopped scanning the crowd when they landed on a distraught looking Sonny and a giggly Rafael.

"What's up with Carisi?" Fin asked as he watched the man get teary eyed. Amanda started to giggle causing Fin to look at her like she's crazy.

"Sonny just found out Rafael is engaged." She explained and Fin's face somehow twisted into an even more confused expression.

"But... they're engaged to each other?" He looked away from Amanda to make sense of everything.

"Sonny is very very drunk, he's a few beers ahead of me and I've had three. " She hiccupped slightly, Fin nodded in final understanding.

"Maybe we should get you home and Carisi, we don't need Barba getting smart woth anyone who comments on his fiance once Carisi actually starts crying. We've only got a few minutes to get those two out by the looks of it." Fin quickly downed the last of his scotch before ushering Amanda out of the booth. He stayed close to her incase she fell, she couldnt handle her alcohol aswell as she could before she had Jesse.

"Alright lover boys, I think we all should call it a night. Especially you." He directed the last part at the wasted Sonny. He watched as the barely tipsy Rafael grabbed Sonny's arm and slung it over his shoulder. 

"Aye aye Sarge." Sonny half assed soluted Fin as he began walking with his fiance. The Seargent shook his head and followed them.

Rafael led the group through the crowded bar and out to the street.

"We'll see you guys on Monday, I'm going to get him home before he crashes or cries, whichever comes first." Rafael told Amanda and Fin, who nodded and bid them goodnight, before walking in the direction of their apartment.

"I can't believe you're engaged, I never got to tell you how I feel." Sonny slurred with a pout as they walked down the street.

"Sonny, look at your hand." Rafael bit back a laugh. The tall man attempted to look at his right hand which was over Rafael's shoulder and being held by the older man.

"Other hand." Rafael shook his head lightly and let out his chuckle. Sonny looked at his left hand and his eyes lit up.

"Holy shit, when did that get there?" He gasped and held his hand in front of him, nearly tripping over people as he no longer focused on where he was walking but rather on his hand.

"About 6 months ago when you asked me to marry you and then we went ring shopping together." 

"Oh yeah, I guess I can't be sad about you getting engaged when I was the one to put a ring on your finger." Sonny finally dropped his hand back down to his side. He smirked and drunkenly walked with a newfound cockiness that made Rafael roll his eyes.

"Yes you were." Rafael patted Sonny on the back and quickly leaned up to kiss his cheek before continuing to help hold the tall man up as they walked the short distance to their apartment.


End file.
